You Are Mine
by Ebby Kim
Summary: [YunJae-ver] "Tak akan ku biarkan lelaki manapun menyentuhmu, bahkan seujung kuku." Apa ini neraka dunia? Siapapun tolong aku! M-Preg RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Ebby's Stories Line :**

– **You Are Mine (Saranghanikka) Prolog –**

Ruang gelap yang hanya mendapat cahaya di beberapa sudut karena sinar lampu jalan menjadi saksi bisu kesakitan yang kini di dera seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil di sudut ruangan yang tak tertimpa cahaya. Meringkuk berusaha menyembunyikan diri di kegelapan dengan badan gemetar. Isak lirih tak kuasa ia tahan–menjadi satu-satunya yang dapat di dengar di ruang sepi ini.

Tak lama suara lain terdengar. Bunyi derap langkah mendekati si pemuda tadi. Dia makin menyudutkan tubuh ke dinding seolah ingin menembus tembok itu. Tangisannya makin kencang di sertai gelengan kepala yang tak terlihat. Takut. Dia takut. Orang yang sedang berjalan menghampiri adalah orang yang baru saja menyebabkan luka di tubuh juga mentalnya. Si pemuda memejamkan erat kedua matanya sembari berdoa dalam hati supaya ia diselamatkan segera.

"Terima kasih." Suara bass yang seakan menusuk telinga mengaung di udara. Sentuhan di puncak kepala si pemuda membuat ia menggidik ngeri.

Hanya sebentar lalu langkah kaki menjauh menggema. Lama kelamaan hilang di kegelapan. Sosok si pemuda samar-samar tampak merosot ke lantai, lemas. Perasaan lega setelah ketakutan mencekam. Masih dengan tangis yang tak reda ia memanjangkan lengan menarik kain-kain yang berserakan di dekat tubuhnya kemudian menutupi badan kotornya yang tak mengenakan penutup. Angin malam yang berhembus membuat bulu roma berdiri.

Seraut wajah yang menjadi penopang hidup melintas dalam benak. Seketika isak tangisnya kian kencang. Sembari membenturkan kepala ke dinding ia terus mengerang dalam hati. Mengutuk diri sendiri juga orang tadi. Mengapa? Kenapa harus mengalami ini? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa?!

_Eomma_.. _mianhae_~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~xXXx ~**

Jaejoong benci mengingat kejadian yang membuat hidupnya menjadi suram. Mengubah dirinya sendiri yang tak lagi mengikuti pergaulan sosial, tak mau di dekati dan suka menyendiri. Ia juga tak ingin seperti ini. Namun setiap berusaha berbaur, peristiwa di malam mengenaskan yang merenggut sebagian jiwanya terus terputar dalam kepala. Ketakutan itu kembali menyerang hingga ia memilih bersembunyi di kamar pribadinya.

Meski sang ibu telah bertanya apa yang terjadi, Jaejoong enggan menjawab. Ia takut bila menuturkan semua maka mungkin saja ibunya akan memandang jijik dan membencinya. Dia tidak mau hal tersebut terjadi. Apalagi jika orang-orang tahu.. Jaejoong semakin ngeri membayangkan dia dikucilkan lalu dicemooh dan perlakuan buruk lainnya yang bakal dia terima. Jadi menyembunyikan semua. Tidak membuka mulut sama sekali walau ditanya bagaimanapun. Tapi seperti pepatah, sepandai apapun dia menyembunyikan bangkai, pasti akan tercium juga.

Sang Ibu yang mencium gelagat aneh Jaejoong akhirnya memaksa sampai membawa pemuda itu ke psikiater serta diperiksakan ke rumah sakit. Dan semua rahasia itu terbongkar. Lebih parah lagi, dokter yang memeriksa Jaejoong mendiagnosa si pemuda tengah mengandung. Bagaimana seorang pria bisa mengandung? Kelainan genetik katanya. Bahkan Jaejoong sendiri shock mengetahui berita tersebut. Dia? Mengandung? Hamil? Yang benar saja!

Hal yang Jaejoong takutkan pun terjadi, malah yang tak terduga. Sang ibu marah besar, kecewa bahkan menyuruh menggugurkan kandungan yang baru berumur dua bulan. Walau Jaejoong tidak percaya masalah kehamilan itu, tapi ia takut melakukan aborsi. Sebagaimana ia tahu, jika melakukan aborsi maka nyawanya terancam hilang juga. Dan kata-kata terakhir sang ibu setelah ia menolak menggugurkan kandungan adalah dia yang tak lagi bagian dari keluarga Kim. Sakit? Sangat! Ibunya tega membuangnya hanya karena hal ini. Terpaksa Jaejoong pun angkat kaki dari rumah dimana ia dibesarkan.

Jaejoong sempat menumpang tinggal di rumah temannya, Uhm Jaeyoon atau yang sering dia panggil Jaeje karena nama depan mereka sama. Menceritakan masalah yang menimpa pada Jaeyoon. Pemuda berperawakan manis itu dapat mengerti dan mengijinkan tinggal. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama. Orang tua Jaeyoon yang mengetahui perihal kandungan Jaejoong mengusir dari rumah. Oh Tuhan, Jaejoong sakit hati sekali. Terlebih kata-kata pedas yang dilontarkan untuknya. Namun dia tak bisa menyalahkan mereka, apalagi Jaeyoon. Dia sudah berbaik hati menerima Jaejoong. Ia hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat tinggal pada Jaeyoon sebelum pergi.

Siapa lagi yang bisa menolong? tidak ada. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Sang ibu? Jaejoong mengingat seorang wanita yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkannya penuh kasih sayang. Ia selalu mengadu pada sang ibu jika ada masalah, tapi kini ibunya yang tak menginginkan dirinya lagi. Sebegitu kecewakah sang ibu? Sampai tega membuang anak yang sudah jaga selama enam belas tahun?

Jaejoong terus berjalan tanpa tahu arah. Dia sendiri tidak tahu berada dimana sekarang dan tak perduli. Bahkan kalau ada yang bisa membunuhnya saat ini, dia siap saja. Entah apa yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya sekarang? Bertahan? Untuk siapa? Tak ada lagi yang menginginkan dirinya. Rasanya dia ingin mati. Ketika mual Jaejoong memuntahkan isi perut yang berupa air di tengah jalan membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang langsung merasa jijik dan menjauh. Dia tidak perduli dengan tatapan mereka. Jaejoong tidak merasa malu lagi dengan keadaan dirinya kini. Terserah, apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangnya.

Hash! Kini ia lapar. Sudah dua hari dia belum makan. Uang simpanan pun telah habis. Jaejoong benar-benar seperti gelandangan. Badan dekil dan baju yang kotor. Dan lihat, tak ada yang perduli padanya. Mereka semua yang melihat langsung membuang muka. Jaejoong berharap sekarang ada yang membunuhnya. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Agar dia tak perlu merasakan penderitaan ini lebih lama lagi dan agar dia bisa berjumpa dengan _appa_nya di surga sana.

Lelah berjalan tak tentu arah Jaejoong memutuskan duduk di sebuah kursi dekat taman. Dia melihat banyak orang sedang bersenang-senang dengan keluarga, teman-teman dan kekasih mereka masing-masing. Dia iri. Perut yang kelaparan mulai bernyanyi-nyanyi. Gah! Apa yang harus dia makan? Dia tidak mau meminta-minta seperti pengemis. Dia sudah mencoba mencari pekerjaan, namun tak ada yang mau menerima. Menahan rasa laparnya Jaejoong menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi lalu mengarahkan pandangan ke langit. Indera penglihatannya tiba-tiba memburam, pusing mendera, tapi sebelum semuanya benar-benar gelap, dia melihat seraut wajah.

Wajah seseorang.

**~xXXx~**

_Annyeong_! Ha ha!

Maaf-maaf.. lama nggak muncul tahu-tahu bawa yang baru he he

Bukan bermaksud melalaikan tanggung jawab /uhuk/ Cuma aku pengen aja post ini.. mau lihat gimana tanggapan _chingu_ semua. FF ini udah tamat kok, tinggal edit dikit aja.. karena ini FF jaduuuuul~ banget!

Um.. ku buat waktu aku masih kelas 2 SMK! Yuhuuu! Hi hi berarti udah empat tahun yak? Keke~

Dan M-Preg egen! Ya dung.. caya m-plek(?) mania! /digaplok Jejung/

Yah ini _remake_ lagi T.T *nggak kreatif*

Tapi nggak apa-apalah supaya meramaikan FF YunJae yang menipis..

Eum.. soal FF sebelah /tunjuk Heart/ tinggal dikit lagi! Aku lagi kehilangan _mood_ nulis makanya nge-_remake_ he he belum lagi kerjaan yang.. yah~ begitulah *curcol dikit* ane belum dapat _off_ seminggu ini. Rencananya mau minta _off_ dua hari berturut ama _leader_ ha ha!

A-ya.. hem.. ada yang mau _invite_ akoh? _**51F1C36C**_

Pengen berteman ama YJs-YJs yang sering nongkrong di FFn he he

_And last_, _wanna gimme review_? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ebby's Stories Line :**

– **You Are Mine (**_**Saranghanikka**_**) –**

_BRAK_! Dentum bunyi pintu terbanting menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung melangkah terburu-buru memasuki kediamannya dengan tangan memikul berat seseorang lain.

"_Nuna_!" ia berteriak lantang sambil menaiki tangga. Ukh! Ia hampir jatuh. Ini cukup menyiksa. Napasnya memburu dengan bulir-bulir keringat berjatuhan di sekitar wajah. Kenapa kamar-kamar harus berada di lantai dua? Ia menggerutu dalam hati. "_Nuna_-_ya_!" sekali lagi berteriak.

Seorang _yeoja_ cantik keluar dari salah satu kamar lalu berlari melihat pemuda yang menimbulkan keributan di siang bolong begini. Matanya membulat menemukan si adik menggendong seseorang seraya menaiki tangga. Tampak kesusahan. Ia beranjak dari tempat berdiri kemudian membantu si adik agar cepat sampai di atas. Pemuda itu menarik napas dan menghembuskan secara berulang-ulang untuk menetralkan deru napas yang tak stabil juga merilekskan diri sebab lelah. Sementara si _yeoja_ memandangi orang yang digendong oleh adiknya.

"_Nu-nugunde_?" Tanya Jessica heran sekaligus bingung.

"Jangan bertanya dulu. _Jja_, _dowa _-_ga_[ayo bantu aku]." Balas Si pemuda sembari menggerakkan kepalanya menunjuk sebuah pintu di dekat mereka. Jessica mengerti dan langsung membuka pintu sebuah kamar lain.

Si pemuda berjalan memasuki kamar lalu merebahkan tubuh kecil itu ke atas ranjang. Hah.. menghela napas lelah juga lega setelah penderitaannya berakhir. Ia memandangi sejenak wajah orang yang ia baringkan tersebut. Hm.. bila ditilik sebenarnya cukup menggemaskan. Apalagi dalam keadaan tertidur–atau pingsan begini. Tapi dia yakin jika itu adalah seorang lelaki.

Jessica ikut memandangi orang yang dibawa adiknya pulang. Sebentar saja kemudian mengalihkan pada pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya. "_Nuguya_?" mengulang pertanyaan sama.

"_Molla_.." jawab si pemuda masih memandangi wajah orang yang ia bawa ke rumah.

"_Nde_? _Molla_?! Lalu kenapa kau bawa pulang?" Tanya Jessica setengah berteriak di telinga si adik.

Pemuda itu menutup sebelah telinganya. "_Ya_~ _hajima_.. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Tadi aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselku di dekat kakinya. Sewaktu ingin memberi salam, rupanya dia pingsan. Melihat keadaannya aku tak tega meninggalkan dia sendirian. Mungkin tidak akan ada yang mau menolong." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Jessica memandangi si adik dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sungguh, adiknya satu ini benar-benar baik. Apakah berkat ajarannya atau kedua orang tua mereka? Uh, dia ingat seseorang yang amat berbeda sifat dengan pemuda di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana selanjutnya?"

"Tunggu sampai dia sadar baru tanyakan dimana tempat tinggalnya."

"Baiklah."

Mereka diam beberapa saat sampai si pemuda menarik napas kuat lalu beranjak dan keluar dari kamar diikuti oleh Jessica. _Yeoja_ cantik itu menutup pintu kemudian memandang punggung si adik yang melangkah ke ujung lorong dimana terdapat sebuah kamar lagi. Yah, kamar milik si adik. Mungkin ingin istirahat sehabis menggendong orang dan menaiki tangga.

"Ilwoo-_ah_.."

Si pemuda berhenti dan membalikkan badan mendengar kakaknya memanggil. "Ya?"

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi Yunho? Sudah tiga hari dia tidak pulang." Tersirat nada khawatir dalam pertanyaan Jessica. Meski kadang tidak perduli, tapi ia tetap mengkhawatirkan orang yang disebut namanya tadi.

"Bahkan dia tidak mengangkat teleponku, _nuna_." Ilwoo melangkah mendekati Jessica yang tampak sedih. "Bukankah biasa ia tidak pulang. Sampai seminggu malah. Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa merasakannya." Ya.. ia tahu apa yang dilakoni oleh orang bernama Yunho yang merupakan adiknya. Hah, bukan rahasia lagi bila mengatakan di depan umum.

Raut sedih Jessica berganti murung. Menghela napas berat seraya menundukkan kepala. "Lusa dia harus menangani proyek baru. Aku tak mau gagal lagi. Empat kali, Ilwoo -_ah_.." desahnya seperti frustasi.

"Aku akan berusaha mencarinya _nuna_." Kata Ilwoo ingin menyemangati Jessica. Ia paham bila _yeoja_ cantik ini teramat lelah. Belum masalah perusahaan, adiknya yang lain suka sekali membuat emosi dengan tingkah laku yang.. hah! Buruk. Setelah kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan mobil sehabis mengunjungi nenek dan kakek di sebuah desa yang bisa dibilang sangat jauh dari Seoul, Jessica yang mengambil alih perusahaan karena memang ia yang tertua diantara mereka bertiga.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang membantuku di perusahaan? Kenapa anak bengal itu yang menjadi _manager_?" sering Jessica ingin menenggelamkan Yunho di laut karena sifatnya yang tak senonoh dan berperangai buruk–sangat berbeda dengan mereka berdua–juga kegagalan demi kegagalan yang dibuat oleh adik bungsunya itu.

Giliran Ilwoo menghela napas. "_Nuna_ tahu aku ingin mencapai cita-citaku menjadi professor."

Dan Jessica makin menunduk mendengar alasan sama terus terucap dari mulut Ilwoo. Dia tidak bisa membantah atau menolak keinginan si adik untuk menuntut ilmu agar cita-citanya tercapai. Ia pun patut berbangga jika kelak Ilwoo dapat mewujudkan mimpinya. Hanya satu masalah dan itu cukup besar untuk mereka. Kelakuan seseorang lagi yang amat-sangat memusingkan. Bahkan sudah tiga hari tak pulang tanpa alasan serta memberi kabar. Lihat saja, Jessica akan membuat perhitungan pada lelaki itu nanti!

**~xXXx~**

Pelan-pelan sepasang kelopak terbuka memperlihatkan dua intan hitam berkilat yang tampak indah. Karena penglihatannya belum jelas, maka ia mengusap kedua matanya menggunakan jemari. Saat memandang sekitar ia baru sadar sekarang berada di sebuah kamar yang entah milik siapa. Terakhir kali dia Cuma ingat mengistirahatkan tubuh dengan duduk di bangku di taman dan melihat wajah seseorang sebelum pingsan. Lalu dimana ini? Adakah orang yang membawanya? Menolong?

"Kau sudah bangun?" Pertanyaan yang sontak membuat ia menoleh kaget.

Seorang pemuda yang mungkin baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar berjalan menghampiri sambil membawa nampan yang seperti berisi makanan dan minuman. Ketika dia memperhatikan si pemuda, betapa terkejutnya ia yang seakan mengenali wajah -wajah itu.. di-dia.. Jaejoong– namanya–seketika menarik selimut lalu bergerak menjauh. Bayang-bayang kejadian mengerikan itu berputar dalam kepala semakin membuat ia ingin melarikan diri. Namun tubuhnya tidak merespon untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Malah ia gemetaran sekarang. Ketakutan yang melanda seakan menikam perlahan. Jaejoong ingin bersembunyi, menghilang, lari atau apalah asal tidak di sini. Tidak bersama dengan pemuda itu.

Jarak antara Jaejoong dan si pemuda makin menipis. Dia meletakkan nampan yang di bawa di atas meja nakas lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang dan memandang ke arah si lelaki bertubuh kecil yang kini meringkuk di ujung _headboard_. Keningnya berkerut heran. Ada apa?

"Kenapa?"

"Ja–jangan sakiti aku. Ku-kumo-hon." Katanya menutup wajah dengan selimut. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Jaejoong memejamkan mata sambil berdoa dalam hati. Ia tidak mau berada di sini. Berdoa supaya ada orang yang menyelamatkannya. Dia tak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi. Ti-tidak. Tidak.

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang menyakitimu?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut. Apa mungkin orang ini mengalami sesuatu yang buruk sampai sebegitu takut bahkan untuk melihatnya sebentar saja.

Tidak ada jawaban. Mulut Jaejoong seakan terkunci rapat. Ia terus merapal doa. Seringai licik, tawa puas dan sentuhan-sentuhan menyakitkan terngiang dalam kepala serta telinga. Meski sudah membungkus tubuh dengan selimut, ia seolah merasakan lagi sakit seperti malam itu. Kepala Jaejoong menggeleng kuat berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan yang bak film terus berputar di benaknya. Tidak.. jangan! Ia menjerit dalam hati.

"Apa ada yang menyakitimu?" mencoba bertanya kembali. Melihat buntalan selimut yang bergerak-gerak di bagian atas membuatnya membenarkan pikiran tadi. Pasti hal paling buruk. Masih tak ada respon. Hah, baiklah. Mungkin orang itu butuh waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan diri. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Mendengar itu Jaejoong membuka mata. Tidak akan? Apa maksudnya? Apa dia sudah melupakan kejadian mengerikan itu? Melupakan dirinya? Bagaimana bisa bersikap baik bagai tak saling mengenal padahal si pemuda yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya? Jaejoong tak terima. Sakit hati, tentu saja. Dia masih ingat betul tentang malam mengenaskan awal dari semua penderitaannya. Akibat perbuatan lelaki itu kini dia hidup sebatang kara. Sang ibu membuangnya, tak ada yang perduli pada Jaejoong dan sekarang.. katanya ia mengandung! Oh, Tuhan!

"Makanlah. Supaya kau punya tenaga."

Suara si pemuda terdengar lagi lalu pergerakan di pinggir ranjang yang menandakan baru saja beranjak dari sana. Tak lama disusul bunyi pintu tertutup pelan. A-apa dia sudah pergi? Lambat Jaejoong keluar dari selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan mendapati kamar telah kosong. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri. Mata bulatnya terarah pada nampan yang ada di atas meja. Kenapa? Kenapa dia bertingkah seolah-olah tidak mengenalku? Apa benar-benar telah lupa?

Jaejoong tak mau ambil pusing. Ingat atau tidak, sebetulnya ia tidak perduli. Dia tidak mau berada di sini. Dia harus pergi. Melupakan perut yang belum diisi sejak kemarin dan tubuh yang tak bertenaga ia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Memutar perlahan _knop_ dan menariknya. Ia memperhatikan sebentar keadaan di luar kamar. Sunyi dan sepi. Berarti aman. Si pemuda mungkin pergi entah kemana. Ia memberanikan diri keluar.

"Kau sudah bangun?" pertanyaan sama namun dengan suara yang berbeda.

Jaejoong membatu. Apa dia ketahuan? Dia akan berlari saat seseorang muncul di depannya. Seorang _yeoja_. Mengamati dirinya yang membuat Jaejoong jadi gelisah. Bagaimana ini? Ia tidak bisa kabur.

"Kau kotor sekali. Masuk ke kamar dan bersihkan dirimu. Aku akan menyiapkan pakaian untukmu." Ucap _yeoja_ ini kemudian mendorong badan Jaejoong agar berbalik dan masuk lagi ke dalam kamar. Jaejoong sendiri tak sempat mengatakan apa-apa dan dia juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jessica mendorong Jaejoong sampai masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar. Menyuruh pemuda itu membersihkan diri. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Jaejoong menatap cermin yang terpasang di dinding. Melihat pantulan dirinya yang memang kotor. Dari wajah hingga pakaian. Ah, pantas banyak yang memandang jijik. Melirik ke arah _bath up_ dengan _shower_ di atas, sabun mandi dan handuk yang terlipat rapi di rak besi. Mungkin tak ada salah ia membasuh tubuhnya.

Setelah beberapa menit Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit di pinggang. Segar sekali sehabis mandi. Hah.. ia menikmati acara berendam di dalam _bath up_ tadi. Di dekat ranjang rupanya Jessica telah berdiri, ia menghampiri Jaejoong dan menyodorkan pakaian yang ia ambil dari lemari adiknya. "Pakailah."

"Sepuluh menit aku kembali." Katanya sambil berlalu keluar kamar.

Jaejoong menatap pakaian yang diberikan Jessica. Tidak apa-apa, ia meyakinkan diri sendiri. Lagipula baju yang sebelumnya sudah sangat kotor, tak mungkin ia kenakan lagi. Mengebaskan pakaian yang adalah kaos berwarna putih dengan tulisan hitam Rock 'n Roll dan celana _training_ warna hitam. Ia memakainya kemudian berdiri di depan cermin besar yang terpasang di salah satu pintu lemari yang ada di dalam kamar. Tubuh kecilnya tenggelam kaos yang ternyata cukup besar. Hah, dia amat kurus. Benar-benar kehilangan sebagian badan ketika harus menghidupi diri sendiri dan hidup di jalanan.

"Huk..~"

Lagi. Ia mual. Dengan cepat dia kembali ke kamar mandi dan muntah disana. Memuntahkan air. Tentu aja, sudah dua hari perutnya tidak berisi apa-apa. Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Jessica telah kembali.

_Yeoja_ ini tampak tersenyum. "Kau kelihatan segar sekarang. Dan–hei! Kau lucu juga." Katanya girang. Sedang Jaejoong Cuma tersenyum pahit mendengar itu.

**~xXXx~**

Sudah dua hari Jaejoong menempati rumah asing ini. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali kabur, namun selalu saja ada halangan. Entah bertemu _yeoja_ yang kini ia ketahui bernama Jung Jessica atau berpapasan dengan si pemuda yang membuat ia kembali berlari ke dalam kamar dan menyudutkan diri ke dinding. Ia lebih banyak mengurung diri sembari memikirkan cara-cara kabur. Keluar kamar jika perlu. Sebenarnya mereka memperlakukan dirinya baik dan Jessica tak pernah menanyakan apa-apa. _Yeoja_ itu seakan mengerti mungkin Jaejoong masih menganggap dia orang asing. Jessica tak ingin memaksa Jaejoong untuk bercerita.

Bila bertemu Jessica, Jaejoong tak kenapa-napa–berbeda dengan si pemuda. Jaejoong akan langsung berlari atau menyembunyikan diri. Ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajahnya membuat si pemuda merasa aneh dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ada apa? Kenapa Jaejoong bertingkah begitu? Ia pun memilih tidak mendekati Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jessica cukup sering menemani lelaki kecil itu meski mereka tidak saling bicara. Jessica tetap berusaha mengerti keinginan Jaejoong yang belum ingin membuka mulut.

Saat malam tiba Jaejoong hanya dapat merapatkan selimut di tubuhnya seraya mendengar percakapan dua orang pemilik rumah ini–yang ia yakini adalah kakak beradik. Suara tawa dan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil yang seakan memaksa untuk mengingat kembali ketika ia juga melakukan hal sama dengan orang terkasih. Sang ibu. Jujur, Jaejoong merindukan ibunya. Menghabiskan waktu bersama sambil menonton televisi atau membantu ibu memasak. Air matanya hampir keluar. Dia iri sekali. Namun perlakuan terakhir sang ibu juga menyakitinya.

Perutnya bergolak lagi. Jaejoong segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan segala yang membuat ia mual. Ukh! Tenggorokannya sakit. Memastikan tak ingin muntah kembali Jaejoong berjalan keluar dari kamar yang ia tempati dan berjalan menuju tangga. Saat kakinya menginjak tangga ketiga–dihitung dari atas, Jaejoong mendengar suara dua orang pria tengah berbicara. Jessica mungkin sudah berada di kamarnya. Dia jadi ingin mengurungkan niatnya. Tapi.. Cuma ke dapur. Tak apa-apa 'kan?

Jaejoong memberanikan diri dan mulai menuruni tangga. Suara perbincangan makin terdengar jelas. Ia menundukkan kepala supaya tidak melihat si pemuda.

"_Eoddieya_?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Jaejoong. Ia tahu itu suara si pemuda yang ia takuti. Menghentikan gerak kaki menuruni anak tangga. Sesungguhnya ia sangat tidak mau menengadah untuk melihat pemuda itu, tapi dia juga tidak ingin bersikap tak sopan terhadap orang yang sudah mau menolongnya–yah, Jessica sudah menceritakan kejadian ia dibawa pulang oleh si adik. Uh.. Jaejoong memanjatkan doa agar ketika ia mendongak, ketakutannya sedikit berkurang. Dia harus bisa mengatasi ketakutan ini.

Dan bola mata Jaejoong hampir keluar saat indera penglihatannya menemukan dua orang pria berwajah sama berdiri di dekat tangga. Dia ada dua?! Jeritnya dalam hati. Jaejoong tak mengalihkan pandangan pada dua pemuda di sana. Tidak mungkin! Pasti salah lihat! Ma-masa ada dua? Ta-tapi.. salah satu dari mereka.. tatapannya.. _omo_! Jantung Jaejoong berhenti satu detik. Tatapan sengit yang.. yang.. astaga!

Jaejoong takut. Takut–takut sekali. Dia.. dia orang itu! O-orang jahat! Ja-jadi.. mereka kembar? Ya ampun! Kenapa Jaejoong tak bisa menebak saat melihat pemuda yang ia tahu bernama Jung Ilwoo? Bodoh! Batin Jaejoong. Oh Tuhan, rasanya aku ingin segera menghilang dari tempat ini, katanya dalam hati.

"_A-anni_." Jawab Jaejoong atas pertanyaan yang pasti dari Ilwoo. Dia langsung membalikkan badan dan kembali menaiki anak tanggga. Ketakutan itu kembali. Melihat wajah, mata dan tatapan itu membuat ia merasa dirinya akan di terkam oleh binatang buas yang kelaparan.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamar. Menutup pintu. Ah, kamar ini, dia tak punya kuncinya. Andai punya, Jaejoong akan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

**~xXXx~**

"Hei~" Jessica membuka pintu kamar yang di tempati Jaejoong. Melihat pemuda manis itu sedang duduk di sudut kamar sambil memeluk lutut. Ia langsung menghampiri Eunsun. "_Wae geurae_?"

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng.

"_Jja_, sarapan. Aku juga ingin mengenalkanmu pada adikku yang satu lagi." Ajak Jessica lembut. Meraih tangan Jaejoong dan mengajak keluar dari kamar. Ingin menolak, tapi Jaejoong tak kuasa jadi ia mengikuti saja Jessica yang menariknya.

Mereka sampai di ruang makan. Jessica menyuruh Jaejoong duduk di sampingnya. Si pemuda manis menurut dan menempatkan diri di sebelah si _yeoja_ cantik. Di samping Jaejoong ada Ilwoo dan di sebelah pemuda berkulit putih itu ada seorang lagi dengan wajah sama namun berkulit keclokatan yang kelihatan eksotis. Jaejoong menundukkan kepala. Dia tak berani menatap mereka semua, raut wajahnya memerah karena menahan rasa takut.

"Jangan menunduk begitu, bagaimana kau bisa melihat wajah-wajah _dongsaeng_ku ini." Kata Jessica mencoba mengangkat wajah Jaejoong agar tidak menunduk.

Jaejoong menggigit bagian bawah bibir dan mengangkat wajahnya. Dia dapat melihat Ilwoo dan kembarannya dari dekat. Mereka benar-benar mirip. "Karena kita jarang sekali bicara. Aku ingin memperkenalkan diri secara resmi padamu. Aku.. Jung Jessica." Ucap Jessica memamerkan senyum.

"Kau bisa memanggilnya Jesjes." Celetuk Ilwoo yang langsung ditanggapi dengan tatapan sinis dari sang kakak.

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Namanya Jung Ilwoo. Kau bisa memanggilnya Ilwoo." Kata Jessica. Dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Jaejoong. "Dia itu sebagai _namja_ cerewet sekali." Berbisik.

Jaejoong tersenyum terpaksa mendengarnya.

"Ini.." Jessica menunjuk pemuda di sebelah Ilwoo–yang sejak tadi tampak tak tertarik dengan acara perkenalan yang berlangsung. "_Ireumeun _Jung Yunho _imnida_. Kau bisa memanggilnya Yunho. Ilwoo dan Yunho memang kembar, tapi aku yakin kau pasti bisa membedakan mereka hanya sekali lihat. Sebab secara fisik dan kepribadian, mereka benar-benar berbeda."

"_Geurae_. Aku tak mau di sama-samakan dengannya." Celetuk Ilwoo lagi sambil melirik saudara kembarnya, Yunho.

Yunho tidak menanggapi celetukan Ilwoo karena menurutnya itu tak penting.

"_Neo-ga_?" Tanya Jessica memandangi wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya. "_Na_.. Ki-im Ja-jae-joong _im-ni-da_." Jawab Jaejoong terbata-bata.

"Kim Jajaejoong?" Ilwoo mengulangi nama Jaejoong yang didengarnya saat _namja_ manis itu menyebutkan nama terbata-bata dengan nada bertanya.

"Jaejoong." Ralat Jaejoong lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oo~ _Annyeong_ Jaejoong-_ssi_." Ucap Jessica. "Nah, _jja_ kita sarapan." Dia mengajak. Mulai menyendokkan makanan ke masing-masing piring. Miliknya, Ilwoo, Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-_ssi_." Panggil Ilwoo. "Eum.. aku hanya ingin tahu. Apa kau mengalami hal buruk? sampai kau ku temukan di taman dengan keadaan yang.. ya, bisa dibilang menyedihkan." Tanyanya.

Yunho hampir tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Ilwoo yang ditujukan untuk Jaejoong. Jadi Ilwoo yang membawa dia kemari, pikirnya. Jaejoong sendiri menghentikan acara mari-mengunyah-makanan-dengan-tenang-dan-diam ketika Ilwoo bertanya. Tangan pemuda manis ini mulai gemetaran. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa, lagi pula ada Yunho di sini, tidak mungkin dia bicara macam-macam.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepala. Sendok yang tadi di pegangnya tergeletak begitu saja di piring. A-apa yang harus ku katakan? Bagaimana ini? Jeritnya dalam hati. Ilwoo yang melihat Jaejoong sepertinya belum bisa menjawab pertanyaannya meraih tangan kecil berbalut kulit putih itu lalu menggenggam.

Jaejoong terkejut.

"_Gwaenchana_ kalau kau belum bisa menceritakannya padaku." Kata Ilwoo masih menggengam tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa risih dengan perlakuan Ilwoo. Jessica Cuma diam dan sesekali melirik dua pemuda yang berpegangan tangan itu. Dalam pikirannya Ilwoo sedang mencoba menguatkan si pemuda manis yang mungkin terguncang atas kejadian buruk yang mereka kira. Dan Yunho yang melihat itu seketika menjadi muak juga benci. Amarah lagi-lagi memuncak dalam dirinya. Gah! Apa-apaan mereka! Sudah menampung orang asing di rumah, sekarang bermesraan. Selera makannya lenyap sudah.

"Aku selesai!" Kata Yunho membanting sendoknya lalu bangkit dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan meja makan.

Jaejoong cukup kaget karena itu. Di-dia marah? Ia pun segera melepaskan tangannya ketika Ilwoo lengah melihat Yunho yang tiba-tiba pergi.

"Tidak sopan." Gerutu Jessica.

_**To Be Continued**_

Hai~ hai! He he _update_ nih.. /senyum sejuta watt/

Berhubung libur jadi aku ngelanjutin edit ini FF..

Terima kasih untuk respon _positive_nya.. aku seneng loh! Beneran!

Juga terima kasih buat yang udah _invite_! Yihaa! Bisa _sharing_ ama YJs sekalian dan teman-teman yang baca FFku.. rasanya seneng banget! Tengkyu yah! *peyuk atu-atu*

Telima kasih banyak buat yang memberikan review, me-follow dan me-fav FF ini.. juga yang udah berkenan sekedar baca :)

Untuk _chapter_ depan belum tahu kapan _update_.. tunggu aku _off_ kerja dulu yaa he he /emangnya ada yang nungguin? #pundung/

Maaf nggak bisa balas _review_ *_deep bow_*

Oya.. udah pada bisa nebak kali yah? Ha ha..

Okelah, _wanna gimme love letter in review box_? He he


	3. Chapter 3

**Ebby's Stories Line :**

– **You Are Mine (**_**Saranghanikka**_**) –**

Selesai sarapan Jaejoong cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia takut bertemu dengan _namja_ yang merupakan kembaran Ilwoo yang memiliki aura menyeramkan serta tatapan sengit menusuk. Apalagi ketika Yunho tiba-tiba meninggalkan meja makan entah karna apa. Rasa takut makin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Melihat pemuda itu bertindak tak sopan bahkan terhadap keluarganya sendiri, uh.. membuat Jaejoong ngeri. Benar-benar seram!

"_Jja_! _Ppali_!" Jaejoong mendengar teriakan Jessica. "_Ppaliwa_! Atau aku akan melemparmu dengan piano ini."

"Ha ha ha.." ini tawa Ilwoo. "Coba saja kalau kau kuat." Lelaki itu membalas.

Hah..! Jaejoong sangat iri dengan kedekatan kakak-adik tersebut. Jessica meminta Ilwoo untuk mengantarnya ke perusahaan karena ada pekerjaan yang harus segera _yeoja_ itu selesaikan. Berarti tak ada orang di rumah? Ilwoo mungkin sekalian berangkat ke universitas. Sendirian di rumah besar dan sepi ini.. oh! Dia lupa dengan pemuda satu lagi. Jaejoong duduk bersandar pada pinggir tempat tidur. Menekuk kedua kaki dan memeluk lututnya. Suara Jessica dan Ilwoo tidak terdengar lagi.

_Klek._

Suara pintu terbuka. Segera Jaejoong menolah dan melihat pemuda mirip Ilwoo masuk ke dalam kamar yang ia tempati ini. O-oh! Astaga! Ia terkejut dan refleks berdiri lalu berjalan mundur untuk menghindari si pemuda yang melangkah menghampiri. Ke-kenapa Yunho ke sini? A-ada apa? Apa yang ingin dia lakukan? U-uh! Mata itu menatap tajam padanya memberi efek kuat sekali sehingga tubuh Jaejoong bergetar dibarengi keringat dingin yang mulai berjatuhan di sekitar wajah. Dia takut.

Yunho terus berjalan mendekati Jaejoong sembari mengarahkan sorot sinis pada si pemuda manis. Sampai punggung Jaejoong menabrak dinding membuat ia tak dapat bergerak lagi. Ba-bagaimana ini? Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku? Ku mohon.. jangan sakiti aku. Hanya terucap dalam hati. Jaejoong tak mampu mengutarakannya saking ia takut. Apalagi bayang-bayang itu kembali melintas di otaknya.

Berhasil menyudutkan si pemuda manis di dinding, Yunho mengukung tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya menggunakan kedua tangan yang ia tapak(?)kan di sisi wajah Jaejoong. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Terpaan napas pun dapat dirasakan masing-masing. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya masih dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ja–jangan sakit aku. Ku-ku-mo-hon! Ja-jangan.." ujar Jaejoong gemetaran.

Seulas senyum sinis terpartri di bibir berbentuk hati ini mendengar kalimat terbata pemuda dalam kukungannya. Mempertajam tatapan matanya seakan ingin menelan Jaejoong. "Apa maksudmu, heh?!" dingin serta penuh penekanan.

Jaejoong cukup kaget mendengar nada dingin itu. Jemari tangannya mencakar dinding melampiaskan ketakutan yang melanda. Hembusan napas hangat si pemuda menerpa wajahnya membuat operasi organ paling penting di tubuh manusia tak beraturan. Berdetak-detak seolah bakal meledak. Tu-tuhan..

"Kau! Sengaja membiarkan dia membawamu kemari karena tahu dia adalah kembaranku?! Kau mau balas dendam, hah!" kali ini bukan nada dingin, tetapi ucapan lantang yang langsung membuat Jaejoong spot jantung.

Bu-bukan begitu.. Jaejoong menelan ludah kasar. Dia ingin membantah perkataan Yunho. Itu tak benar. Bagaimana mungkin ia berniat balas dendam sementara ia sama sekali tak tahu menahu mengenai mereka? Kebetulan saja Ilwoo yang menolongnya. Jaejoong ingin membela diri, namun tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Bahkan napasnya sendiri sudah mulai putus-putus. Ta-tapi dia tidak mau disalahkan. Dia korban di sini. "Bu-bukan be-begitu.."

"Cih!" Yunho mendecih. "Bukan begitu? Lalu Apa?! Kau mau menceritakan semua yang kulakukan terhadap dirimu pada mereka?!" tetap menekan tiap kalimat yang ia lontarkan, meski tak lagi berucap lantang.

Yunho menyentuh dagu si pemuda manis lalu menarik sehingga wajah mereka makin dekat. Dapat ia lihat sorot ketakutan di sepasang intan hitam yang bening itu. "Aku tidak akan melepasmu jika mereka sampai tahu."

Melepaskan pegangan tangannya di dagu Jaejoong kasar. Berbalik kemudian melangkah keluar kamar. Menutup lagi pintu dengan cara membanting kuat sehingga bunyi _BAM_! Yang cukup keras menggema membikin Jaejoong terkejut. Lelaki bertubuh kecil itu merosot dan terduduk di lantai. Pipinya mulai basah karena linangan air mata yang mengalir. Dia tidak tahu kapan cairan tersebut berkumpul di kantung matanya. Tumpah begitu saja tanpa komando.

Ke-kenapa? Kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Yunho sungguh menakutkan? Kenapa dia sejahat itu padaku? Padahal Jaejoong tak punya maksud apapun apalagi yang seperti dituduhkan oleh Yunho. Dia berada di rumah ini bukan karena keinginannya, tetapi Ilwoo yang membawa kemari, menolong. Kenapa malah dia disangka memiliki maksud lain? Kenapa Yunho berpikiran buruk begitu? Seharusnya Jaejoong yang marah. Dia korban. Harusnya Yunho yang takut, tapi kenapa malah terbalik?

_Appa_.. apa aku memang ditakdirkan hidup begini? Aku masuk ke neraka ku sendiri. Jaejoong menekuk kaki lalu memeluknya. Air mata belum berhenti mengalir. Ia menangis. Menangisi kesengsaraan hidup. Penderitaan yang baru di mulai. Orang jahat itu.. orang yang telah membuat ia trauma, kotor dan.. dan.. Oh, Tuhan! Jaejoong meraba permukaan perutnya yang masih rata menggunakan satu tangan.

**~xXXx~**

"Jaejoong-_ie_..!" Panggil Jessica.

Jaejoong mendongak. Menemukan Jessica yang baru masuk ke dalam kamar lalu menghampiri. Duduk di pinggir ranjang menatap si pemuda manis disertai senyuman. "Um, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Bukan aku tak ingin kau berada di sini, tapi.. apa kau tak dicari orang tuamu? Eum, Ilwoo akan mengantarmu pulang."

Diam.

Bukan tak ada jawaban. Jaejoong punya banyak, namun ia tidak tahu harus menguatarakan yang mana. Ia sudah menduga akan mendengar hal ini, tapi ia belum memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan pada Jessica atau Ilwoo. Tak mungkin mengatakan bila ia tak punya rumah dan sudah di buang oleh ibunya sendiri. Pasti pikiran mereka akan lain. Mengira ia anak badung sehingga di usir. Padahal.. ah, dia tak mau ingat! Jaejoong juga tidak mau tinggal di sini. Bersama orang yang telah membuat ia menderita. Ia ingin pergi, tapi kemana? Dia tidak memiliki tujuan.

"Jae.." panggil Jessica melihat si pemuda manis melamun.

Ya ampun! Apa yang harus ia katakan? Jessica pasti menuntut jawaban. Menggenggam selimut yang ia pegang seraya menunduk. Terpaksa.. "_A-appa_ku sudah meninggal dan _eomma_ tidak menginginkanku."

O-oh.. _yeoja_ ini terdiam mendengar penuturan pemuda manis di hadapannya. Tidak diinginkan? Ayahnya sudah meninggal? Jessica segera merangkul Jaejoong dalam pelukan. Dia paham apa yang pemuda manis itu rasakan, sangat. Mengusap punggung kecil yang terasa bergetar dalam dekapannya. "Baiklah. Kau bisa tinggal di sini."

Jaejoong langsung mendongak. Menatap wajah cantik Jessica dengan mata berair. Jika si _yeoja_ cantik berpikir bahwa Jaejoong mengucap terima kasih lewat tatapan, maka si pemuda manis sebenarnya cukup terkejut. Tinggal di sini? Ingin mulutnya berteriak 'tidak'! Dia tak mau! Apalagi bisa kapan saja bertemu _namja_ jahat itu. Entah apa yang akan ia alami jika berlama-lama di sini, Jaejoong tak mau membayangkan. Tapi.. bila pergi, dia tak tahu harus kemana. Dua hari hidup di jalanan sudah membuktikan bahwa tidak ada yang memperdulikannya.

Ke-kenapa hidupnya begini? Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Jaejoong. Tidak menangis bahagia, melainkan tangis menyedihkan.

"Ssh.. tenanglah. Aku di sini. Mulai sekarang kau adalah adikku." Kata Jessica mencoba menenangkan. Tidak tahu saja bahwa kalimatnya makin membuat tangis tak rela Jaejoong kencang.

**~xXXx~**

Meski tak ingin, tapi Jaejoong tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Jessica memintanya tinggal. Nona muda itu serta si adik telah menolongnya dari kehidupan di jalan yang sangat menyiksa. Dia pun tak boleh menjadi pemuda cengeng. Melatih diri sendiri untuk kuat, terlebih jika bertemu dengan _namja_ jahat–Jaejoong tak ingin menyebut namanya–tak mau menunjukkan sisi lemahnya. Ia juga seorang lelaki. Walau rasanya bukan seutuhnya lelaki mengingat isi di dalam perut.

Selama tinggal di kediaman Jung, Jaejoong tak mau hanya duduk diam menerima perlakuan baik dari Jessica dan Ilwoo. Dia berinisiatif membantu kakak-beradik itu atau setidaknya melakukan sesuatu untuk si tuan rumah yang telah memberikan ia tempat tinggal. Seperti membantu pekerjaan rumah. Walau ada _maid_ yang bertugas, tetapi jam kerja wanita tersebut Cuma dari jam Sembilan pagi sampai lima sore. Jadi selebihnya Jaejoong yang lakukan.

Ia tak mengharapkan apa-apa. Juga tidak ingin dibilang kacang lupa kulit atau orang yang suka menerima bantuan saja.

Ilwoo yang baru keluar dari kamar ingin ke dapur karena haus melihat seseorang tengah menyapu ruang tengah. Sebelah alisnya terangkat sewaktu memperhatikan gerak-gerik tubuh kecil itu. Ia mempercepat langkah menuruni anak tangga dan menghampiri orang yang ia pastikan adalah seorang pemuda manis yang menjadi anggota baru di rumah. "Jaejoong-_ie_?"

Si pemuda terkejut dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Ilwoo sedang menatap ia heran. "Ye?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jaejoong menunduk. Uh.. jika Ilwoo memergokinya begini, maka.. cepat-cepat Jaejoong menggeser posisi berdiri di sebelah si _namja_ tampan berkulit putih itu. "_A-ani_. _Eopseoyo_."

Berkata 'tidak ada' juga Ilwoo sudah melihat. Ia tidak suka melihat Jaejoong melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Bukan karena apa, si pemuda manis termasuk penghuni rumah ini. Membereskan rumah biarlah menjadi pekerjaan _maid_. Ilwoo melihat sapu yang masih di pegang oleh Jaejoong. "Kau adalah tamu di sini. Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh." Katanya mencoba mengambil sapu itu.

Jaejoong mempertahankan pegangan pada sapu. Dia tidak mau menyerahkan alat kebersihan ini. Kenapa Ilwoo tidak mengerti jika ia senang melakukannya? Sementara si pemuda tampan berusaha mengambil sapu itu. Karena pegangan Jaejoong cukup kuat, jadinya satu tangan Ilwoo memegang lengan si pemuda manis dan satu lagi pada tangkai sapu. Memisahkan benda itu dari Jaejoong.

Dan seorang _namja_ lain yang tak sengaja lewat ruang tengah sehabis dari belakang melihat tangan Ilwoo yang memegang tangan Jaejoong. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun risih melihat itu. Tak suka. Sorot tajam itu memancarkan amarah. Ada rasa panas dalam hatinya yang kemudian langsung menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Dia benci dan muak melihat dua orang di ruang tengah. Yunho mendengus kasar dan beranjak pergi. Lama melihat hal tersebut memungkinkan ia melempar vas bunga ke kepala Ilwoo.

Dengan usaha cukup keras akhirnya Ilwoo berhasil memindahkan sapu ke tangannya. "Ingat, jangan bertindak aneh. Kau adalah tamu." Lalu pergi membawa sapu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri terpaku di ruang tengah.

**~xXXx~**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari tetapi Yunho tak bisa memejamkan mata. Dalam kepalanya masih terbayang adegan dimana Ilwoo yang melarang Jaejoong menyapu tadi siang. Sampai sekarang pun panas di dalam dada tak juga reda, malah makin mendidih sewaktu mengingat hal itu. Dia tidak bisa menerima kedekatan Ilwoo dan Jaejoong.

Beranjak dari kamar menuju sebuah kamar di dekat tangga yang ditempati oleh seseorang yang menjadi objek amarah. Membuka pintu dengan amat perlahan agar tak menimbulkan suara berisik yang mungkin bisa mengganggu tidur dua manusia lain yang ada di rumah. Yunho masuk ke dalam dan melihat si pemuda manis duduk di sudut kamar. Jaejoong belum tidur ternyata.

Si pemuda manis tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang lain yang memasuki kamar. Dia menunduk sembari memeluk lutut yang ia tekuk. Si pria berkulit tan itu langsung menghampiri Jaejoong dan menarik tangan si pemuda dengan kasar membuat Jaejoong terkejut bukan main dan refleks berdiri di hadapan Yunho. Mendapati raut _namja_ itu mengeras menyimpan marah. Jaejoong tak sanggup bicara dan tanpa sadar menjauh bersandar di dinding.

Dia takut melihat Yunho. Apalagi ekspresi yang tercetak jelas di wajah yang sebetulnya tampan. Sangat menakutkan. A-apa yang akan Yunho lakukan? Jaejoong tak berani berpikir. A-apa dia akan membentak? Mengancam? Berbuat kasar? Atau.. atau..? Tatapan itu begitu tajam sampai terasa menusuk hati.

"_Yangkee_!" katanya ditekan. [pelacur]

Jaejoong tak tahu apa maksudnya. Ke-kenapa Yunho berkata seperti itu?

"Sekarang kau sudah berani menggoda _namja_ lain."

Me-menggoda? Siapa yang menggoda? Ia tidak pernah menggoda _namja_ manapun. Malahan ia takut melihat lelaki lain, termasuk _namja_ yang kini berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kau pikir aku buta? Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, semuanya!" lanjutnya marah. Tangan Yunho bergerak menyentuh dagu Jaejoong dan mengcengkram kuat. Itu sakit sekali. "Dengar! Kau adalah milikku! Aku tidak akan membiarkan _namja_ maupun _yeoja_ menyentuhmu." Berkata tegas. "Kalau sampai kau membiarkan _namja_ atau _yeoja_ manapun menyentuhmu, walau hanya seujung jari.. kupastikan kau akan menyesal."

Kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Yunho sungguh membuat ketakutan Jaejoong makin besar. Sesungguhnya ia tak berani membuka mata melihat sorot tajam serta raut kejam itu, tetapi cengkraman tangan Yunho sangat menyakitkan bahkan ringisan pun susah keluar dari mulutnya.

Dengan kasar Yunho melepaskan tangannya kemudian beranjak pergi. Setelah memastikan _namja_ itu benar-benar telah pergi, Jaejoong merosot dan terduduk di lantai. Cengkraman tadi serasa bagai tamparan keras di wajahnya. Sakit. Mengusap bagian dagu yang masih perih seraya menahan isak yang hampir lolos. Kenapa ia tidak bisa melawan? Kenapa hanya diam saja? Kenapa tetap takut? Jaejoong benci dirinya sendiri.

_Namja_ itu bilang Jaejoong adalah miliknya? Apa karena ia membiarkan Yunho menyentuhnya maka seenaknya saja menyatakan bila ia adalah milik _namja_ jahat tersebut? Jaejoong tidak mau! Ta-tapi.. itu benar. Dengan tak sengaja Jaejoong telah membiarkan Yunho memilikinya di malam mengenaskan yang ingin ia lupakan. Dan.. dan.. sesuatu yang tumbuh di dalam perut menjadi bukti kuat.

Oh, Tuhan.. inikah neraka itu? Dimana hanya ada penderitaan. Apa tak cukup Jaejoong merasakan penderitaan sebelumnya sampai harus ditambah seperti ini. Ia juga punya batas kekuatan untuk menerima semua yang terjadi dan sekarang ia benar-benar lelah. Dia tak sanggup bila menerima lebih dari ini.

**~xXXx~**

"Joong_ie_.." panggil Jessica ketika mereka sedang merapikan meja untuk makan malam. _Yeoja_ cantik ini tengah merapikan tatanan piring serta sendok dan gelas.

Jaejoong menoleh pada Jessica. "_Ne_, _nuna_?"

"Tolong panggilkan Yunho." Kata Jessica yang sukses membuat jantung Jaejoong beroperasi sepuluh kali lipat. "Aku mau ke kamar kecil dulu." Imbuhnya dan segera melesat menuju toilet yang ada di dapur.

Me-memanggil Yunho? Berarti bertemu dengan _namja_ itu. Kenapa harus dia? Jaejoong menelan luda kasar. Dia takut melihat Yunho, apalagi berinteraksi. Kejadian semalam masih bergentayangan dalam ingatannya. Yunho mengancam lagi. Bagaimana ini? Jessica meminta tolong di waktu yang tak tepat. Ta-tapi.. bu-bukankah ia ingin jadi kuat? Dia tidak boleh lemah!

Memberanikan diri menuju kamar Yunho yang berada di dekat ruang tengah. Hanya _namja_ itu yang memilih kamar di bawah. Beruntung juga karena ia tidak satu lorong dengan Yunho. Sampai di depan pintu, Jaejoong mengetuk beberapa kali.

Tak ada jawaban. Mencoba lagi. Tetap tak terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Jaejoong ingin langsung kembali ke dapur, tapi.. sesuatu mengganjal dalam hatinya. Seingatnya Yunho tak pergi keluar malam ini, kenapa tak menyahut? Ia memegang _handle_ pintu lalu memutar sedikit. Tidak dikunci. Lagi dia mencoba berani untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Suasana kamar ini sunyi. Kemana? Melangkah memasuki lebih dalam juga tak menemukan Yunho.

Memandangi keseluruhan kamar. Rapi untuk ukuran _namja_ yang ia cap sebagai orang jahat. Ketika tak sengaja memandang ke arah jendela, ia melihat suatu bayangan. Penasaran, Jaejoong berjalan mendekati jendela yang terbuka. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara lembut yang mengalun. Melantunkan sebuah lagu bernada _mellow_. Jaejoong mengintip keluar dan menemukan Yunho.

Pemuda tampan itu duduk di teras kecil yang ada di depan jendela. Sedang menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menerpa. Seperti bersantai. Jaejoong yang tanpa sadar mengamati raut wajah Yunho yang tenang, tidak seperti biasa dia lihat–selalu keras, sangar dan tatapan yang amat sangat menyeramkan. Berbeda sekali. Ah, tak seharusnya ia masuk sembarangan begini, tanpa ijin pula. Mungkin Yunho ingin sendiri. Ia mesti pergi dari sini. Jaejoong membalikkan badan dan berlalu.

Baru saja satu langkah, suara di belakang langsung membuat ia membeku.

"Sedang apa kau di situ?"

_Deg_! Su-suara Yunho. Apa dia melihatku? Astaga! Matilah. Jaejoong menunduk sembari memutar tubuh. Dia takut. Pasti saat ini Yunho marah besar padanya karena sembarangan masuk ke dalam kamar yang merupakan tempat pribadi bagi si pemilik. "_A-ani_. A-aku di-suruh Je-jessica _nun-nuna_ untuk me-memang-gilmu ma-ma-makan malam." Ucap Jaejoong gemetaran.

Ya, setiap kali berhadapan dengan Yunho pasti dia ketakutan dan gemetar. Menautkan kedua tangannya untuk merilekskan diri. Jaejoong masih belum mendengar Yunho membalas.

Lumayan lama Jaejoong menunggu Yunho yang bungkam. Paling tidak katakan 'ya' atau 'tidak' supaya ia bisa kembali ke dapur. A-apa Yunho marah? Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasa ada yang menyentuh tangannya, melepas tautan kedua tangan lalu mengenggam salah satu. Terkejut. Menatap tangannya yang terasa hangat. Tangan besar yang warna kulitnya sangat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya tengah menggenggam tangannya. Jaejoong tak berani melihat wajah Yunho. Dia tetap menunduk dan diam.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong membuat si pemuda manis mengikuti tanpa bicara. Mereka keluar dari kamar menuju dapur. Di sana sudah ada Jessica yang sedang menuangkan air lalu Ilwoo duduk manis di kursi. Tanpa pemberitahuan Yunho melepas tangan Jaejoong saat mereka tiba di dekat meja makan. Jaejoong baru berani mengangkat kepala setelah genggaman di tangannya terlepas.

"Kalian sudah datang. _Jja_, _anja-ieyo_." Suruh Jessica juga ikut duduk di kursi dan mulai menyendok nasi ke sebuah piring.

Yunho duduk di kursinya begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang menempatkan diri di sebelah Jessica. _Yeoja_ cantik itu mulai membagi makanan untuk dirinya sendiri, Eunsun, Ilwoo dan Yunho. Mereka sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing tanpa ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Setelah selesai, Jessica tak langsung membereskan meja makan seperti biasanya.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan." Kata Jessica mengundang perhatian dari tiga orang di dekatnya. "Aku akan pergi selama dua hari ke Busan untuk melihat perkembangan pembangunan anak cabang di sana."

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?" tanya Ilwoo.

"Malam ini."

"Hah?!"

Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah Jessica sembari berharap apa yang diucapkan oleh _yeoja_ cantik itu adalah suatu lelucon. Dia tak mau sampai Jessica pergi. Bagaimana nasibnya di sini bila orang yang bisa melindunginya tak ada? Dan Ilwoo menghembuskan napas kasar mendengar penuturan kakaknya. Sementara Yunho hanya diam. Sebenarnya dia yang harusnya pergi ke Busan, tetapi Jessica memaksa jika dia saja yang pergi. Jadi _namja_ tampan bermata bak musang ini tak terlalu terkejut sewaktu Jessica mengatakan mau pergi selama dua hari ke Busan.

"Ta-tapi.. aku juga akan pergi." Kata Ilwoo memecah keheningan yang tiba-tiba terjadi.

Jessica mengerutkan kening. "Kemana?"

"Temanku mengadakan _home party_, jadi aku akan menginap di rumahnya sampai lusa." Jelas Ilwoo dengan raut sendu.

Bagai tenggelam di lautan Jaejoong merasa napasnya sesak. Kalau Jessica dan Ilwoo pergi maka yang tinggal di rumah hanya dia dan Yunho. Astaga! Jangan terjadi, batinnya menjerit. Dia tak mau. Dia takut. Ka-kalau berdua saja Yunho bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan bebas tanpa perlu mewaspadai keadaan. Tidak. Tidak! Jaejoong tak mau.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?" Yunho yang bertanya.

"Malam ini. Seperti Jessica _nuna_." Jawab Ilwoo sekenanya.

Jessica memandang Ilwoo, Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian. "Baiklah. Yunho, kau harus menjaga Jaejoong selama kami pergi." Katanya dengan nada perintah tegas, diperkuat tatapan yang mengharuskan Yunho menuruti.

Jaejoong menelan ludah. Jessica dan Ilwoo benar-benar pergi. Ya Tuhan!

**~xXXx~**

Jam setengah delapan malam Jessica pamit untuk pergi ke Busan ditemani Ilwoo yang juga akan pergi ke rumah temannya. Sementara Jaejoong hanya berdiri di depan pintu sambil menatap mobil yang dipakai oleh kakak beradik itu pergi melewati pagar rumah. Jessica akan mengantar Ilwoo terlebih dahulu. Jaejoong menghela napas dan beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Yunho yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ya!"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya menegang seketika. Yunho memanggil. Untuk apa? Pikirnya. Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Cepat ganti bajumu." Seru Yunho.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepala dan melihat Yunho. "U-untuk apa?" Tanyanya gelagapan.

"Jangan banyak tanya, cepat ganti bajumu." Lanjut Yunho seraya berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong

A-apa yang sedang direncanakan Yunho? Jaejoong menggigit bibir bagian bawah, gelisah. Kalau dia tidak melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Yunho, dia takut _namja_ itu nantinya akan melakukan sesuatu hal buruk. Bisa jadi seperti malam itu. Tidak! Cepat-cepat Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar yang ia tempati. Sesampai di kamar, membuka lemari dan melihat pakaian-pakaian bergantung. Hanya pakaian biasa di pakai di rumah. Hah.. dia tidak tahu maksud Yunho menyuruh berganti pakaian.

Jaejoong mengambil sehelai kaos berwarna krem lalu celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam yang dibelikan Jessica dan mengenakannya. Sesaat ia mematut diri di depan cermin. Biar _simple_ namun tak mengecewakan. Dia pun keluar dari kamar dan mendapati Yunho berdiri menyandar pada tangga sambil melipat kedua tangan.

_Namja_ itu.. membuat Jaejoong bengong di ambang pintu. Mengenakan kaos putih dilapisi kemeja berwarna biru langit yang lembut dan dipadu dengan _jeans_ hitam yang mengepas di kaki lalu sepatu _kets_. Berbeda sekali dengan penampilan keseharian. Terlihat amat-sangat-sangat tampan! Be-benarkah ini orang yang telah berbuat jahat padanya? Jaejoong tidak salah lihat 'kan? Bahkan ia pangling(?) sendiri.

Decihan keluar dari bibir berbentuk hati ini kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong. Menarik lengan si pemuda manis dan mencengkram kuat sehingga Jaejoong kesakitan. "Begini caramu menghargai orang yang mengajakmu pergi?!" Yunho membentak orang di depannya yang ia nilai sangat buruk untuk urusan penampilan.

Menarik Jaejoong kembali masuk ke dalam kamar lalu membuka lemari pakaian yang hanya berisi beberapa stel saja. Memperhatikan pakaian-pakaian itu yang memang hanya untuk harian. Yunho menemukan _sweater_ berbahan kain lengan panjang dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong. "Ganti."

Jaejoong mengambil _sweater_ itu dan memandanginya. Apa dia harus ganti baju sekarang? Di depan Yunho? Memperlihatkan tubuhnya? O-oh, tidak! Ta-tapi jika ia tidak melakukannya, ia takut Yunho akan berbuat sesuatu yang pasti menyakitinya. Perlahan Jaejoong melepas kaos yang ia kenakan mempertontonkan tubuh bagian atas yang dibalut kulit pucat. Sungguh dia malu. Walau _namja_ itu pernah melihat keseluruhan tubuhnya tanpa mengenakan apapun, tetap saja Jaejoong malu.

Cepat ia memasang _sweater_ kain berleher terbuka–ukh–tapi cukup nyaman. Lengan yang panjang menutupi hampir ke jemari. Ia melirik Yunho yang memasang wajah datar seolah tak terpengaruh. Apa yang dia pikirkan melihat Jaejoong begini? Si pemuda manis sama sekali tak berani membuka mulut.

Tanpa aba-aba Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong membawa keluar rumah yang rupanya sudah berparkir sebuah mobil berwarna hitam mengkilap.

"Masuk."

Jaejoong melihat Yunho sudah berdiri di samping mobil. Dia berjalan mendekati kendaraan itu lalu masuk ke dalam duduk di samping kursi pengemudi. Yunho juga masuk ke dalam, menyalakan mesin dan menjalan mobilnya.

Jaejoong tak tahu Yunho akan membawanya kemana. Selama perjalanan pria itu hanya diam dan fokus pada jalanan. Ia sendiri tak berani bertanya atau sekedar mengajak bicara. Apa Yunho mau membuangnya di tengah jalan? A-ah.. jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Kim Jaejoong. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar membayangkan hal yang sempat terlintar. Gelisah. Tuhan.. ku mohon jangan sampai Yunho berpikir seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari mobil yang membawanya berhenti. Menengadahkan kepala dan melihat Yunho yang sedang melepas sabuk pengaman.

"Cepat turun." Kata Yunho lalu membuka pintu mobil.

Jaejoong juga membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Melihat sekeliling, hanya terdapat mobil di seluruh pandangan. Mungkin ini tempat memarkir kendaraan. Ia tersentak sewaktu melihat Yunho sudah berjalan pergi. Jaejoong segera menyusul. Dia tak mau tersesat di tempat yang sama sekali tidak di kenali ini.

Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan. Banyak sekali orang di sini. Jaejoong tak tahu tempat apa, tapi dia mendengar musik yang cukup keras menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. _Club_? Pikir Jaejoong. Tapi, kenapa Yunho membawanya kemari? Jaejoong terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Duduk disini."

Jaejoong mendengar Yunho mengucapkan sesuatu. Menatap si pria tampan yang menunjuk sebuah sofa yang berada di sampingnya. "Duduk disini dan jangan pergi kemana-kemana." Katanya lagi.

Ia cuma menurut saja dan duduk di sofa seperti suruhan Yunho. Sementara _namja_ itu menghampiri beberapa orang yang ada di dekat bar. Sesekali Yunho melirik Jaejoong dan membuang muka. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Yunho membawanya ke tempat seperti ini?

Sekali lagi mengamati ke sekeliling. Semua, tak terkecuali, mereka memegang sebuah gelas yang berisi minuman berwarna teh pudar. Apa itu alcohol atau minuman keras? Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan dan melihat ke arah dimana Yunho berada. Sekarang _namja_ itu sedang mengobrol akrab dengan beberapa _yeoja_. Dan.. Yunho tersenyum. Ini pertama kali Jaejoong melihat senyuman Yunho.

Yunho terlihat makin tampan jika tersenyum. Dia punya senyuman yang mampu membuat orang terpesona. Terlebih Jaejoong sendiri yang mengakui ketampanan orang yang menjadi biang penderitaannya selama ini. Ah.. apa yang ku pikirkan? Tapi aku iri, sangat iri melihatnya tersenyum begitu pada _yeoja-yeoja_ itu. Kenapa Yunho bisa tersenyum pada _yeoja-yeoja_ di sana dan tidak pada dirinya? Jaejoong merasakan sakit di hatinya. Menundukkan kepala. Kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba perih?

"Hey.."

Mendengar suara lain di dekatnya, Jaejoong menengadah. Menemukan dua orang _namja_ duduk mengapit dirinya. Satu di kanan dan satu lagi di kiri. Oh, apa yang mereka inginkan?

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya _namja_ yang ada di sebelah kiri Jaejoong sambil mencolek-colek tangannya.

"Kalau kau sendirian, bersama kami saja." Ucap _namja_ yang ada di sebelah kanannya sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong. Mereka mulai menarik-narik tangan si pemuda manis. Tuhan.. siapa saja tolong aku. Aku tak mau di sakiti lagi.

"YA!"

Teriak seseorang yang sukses membuat dua _namja_ yang menarik tangan Jaejoong berhenti dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke sumber suara. Jaejoong juga mendongakkan kepala dan melihat Yunho berdiri dengan tatapan sinis pada _namja-namja_ yang duduk di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong, membuat si pemuda manis beranjak dari sofa dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Berani sekali kalian mengganggu milikku!" Bentak Yunho pada dua _namja_ tadi. Dua _namja _itu seketika ketakutan setelah mendengar suara besar milik Yunho.

"_Mian_.. _mollayo_, _mianhamnida_.." ucap salah satu _namja_ tersebut dengan wajah penuh penyesalan lalu dengan buru-buru dua _namja_ itu pergi dari hadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak mengerti dan tak tahu kenapa dua_ namja_ barusan takut sekali pada Yunho.

Jaejoong tak sempat berpikir apa-apa saat Yunho menarik tangannya dan meninggalkan ruangan yang dipenuhi musik keras ini. Sampai di dekat sebuah pintu lalu membuka dan menarik si pemuda manis masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Dia berdiri di dekat pintu dan Jaejoong bersandar pada dinding di seberang Yunho . Jaejoong melihat ke sekeliling, ruangan ini adalah sebuah kamar lalu beralih pada si pria tampan yang kini melepaskan kemeja biru langitnya.

"_Imma_." Gerutu Yunho. [brengsek]

Jantung Jaejoong mulai berdegup kencang. Jangan-jangan Yunho marah lagi padanya. Yunho melemparkan sweaternya dan berjalan ke arah Jaejoong. Dia menyudutkan si pemuda manis ke dinding. Menatap tajam, kedua tangannya menapak di dinding di kedua sisi kepala Jaejoong. "Sudah ku katakan, jangan biarkan _namja_ manapun menyentuhmu."

"_Mi-mian_.. aku-aku sudah berusaha melepaskan diri." Jaejoong berusaha membela diri.

"Melepaskan diri?" Yunho bertanya dengan nada sinis yang membuat Jaejoong makin takut. "Aku melihatmu diam disentuh oleh mereka!" Sambungnya meninggikan suara.

Jaejoong ingin menangis sekarang. Tapi berusaha di tahan. Dia tidak mau menangis di hadapan Yunho. Apalagi terlihat lemah oleh pria ini. Tidak. Ketika Yunho malah mendekatkan wajah, Jaejoong segera menutup mata karena takut. Lalu merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut.

_**To Be Continue**_

Yeay! Aku dapat libur hari sabtu! \:D/

Butuh perjuangan juga mengedit ini.. he he mataku sampai perih natapin monitor.

_Gomawo_ yah buat yang udah dengan senang hati menitipkan _review_ di kotak pos di bawah. Buat yang berkenan baca juga terima kasih, yang mau me-_follow_ dan _fav_ FF ini. Huwaaa.. pengen peyuk atu-atu!

Aku nggak bermaksud menistakan Jeje di sini.. /ditatap sinis Jejung/ he he.. uhuk! *ketawa _nervous_* hanya kebutuhan cerita.

Maaf ya aku nggak bisa balas _review_ *syedih*

Ah ya, aku ini bukan orang yang aktif di jejaring sosial. Aku termasuk sedikit susah mencari teman karena yah.. itu, jarang _online_. Makanya aku minta di _invite_ he he.. aku kepengin punya banyak teman, apalagi YJs, atau _fujoshi_ dan teman-teman yang baca FF yang ku _post_ di sini. Barang kali ada yang satu daerah denganku, Pekanbaru?

Abaikan yang di atas ha ha.. ada yang masih berminat dengan FF ini?

_Wanna gimme review_?


	4. Chapter 4

**Ebby's Stories Line :**

– **You Are Mine (**_**Saranghanikka**_**) –**

Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang ada di otaknya. Dia tak mengerti. Sambungan saraf yang menuju otak serasa putus. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak paham apa yang ia rasakan. Tubuhnya panas. Jantung berdetak-detak tak karuan, kulit terasa terserang sentruman listrik ribuan volt yang menyenangkan. Entahlah.. memikirkan semua yang ada dia makin tidak mengerti. Hanya merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya yang kemudian menggulum dan sesuatu tak bertulang yang tak tahu bagaimana caranya masuk ke dalam mulut. Membelit lidah seraya mengaduk-aduk di dalam.

Kedua tangannya dituntun untuk melingkari sesuatu yang kokoh–tanpa sadar ia melakukannya dengan cepat, malahan merambat naik menyusup di helai-helai rambut kemudian meremat. Jaejoong seakan lupa pada ketakutan yang sebelumnya menyerang. Ia menyerah. Tubuhnya lemas. Mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh besar di dekatnya dan.. oh! Ia membalas segala lumatan yang diberikan si pemuda tampan.

"Emph!" desah keduanya di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Puas mengeksplor goa hangat milik Jaejoong, Yunho menjauhkan kepalanya dan berpindah pada leher terbuka yang memampangkan kulit mulus tanpa noda di bawah dagu si _namja_ manis. Mendaratkan bibirnya di sana dan memulai penjelajahan baru. Mendapat titik yang pas ia menorehkan warna kemerahan. Membuat suatu tanda kepemilikan. Sembari kedua tangan yang tak tinggal diam mengangkat _sweater_ kain yang dikenakan Jaejoong sebatas dada memperlihatkan sepasang puting merah hati yang mencuat ujungnya.

Meraba, mengusap lalu menarikan telunjuk di sekitar puting itu membikin si empunya memejamkan mata erat seraya menggerakkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tak kuasa menahan sensasi yang mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ssh.. ngh!" Jaejoong tak mampu menahan diri untuk mengeluarkan suara aneh. Dia terlena. Sentuhan ini memabukkan. Tidak seperti waktu itu yang bahkan dia mendapat tamparan juga pukulan telak di wajah karena mencoba melawan. Ah, bayang-bayang mengerikan tersebut mulai pudar saat sesuatu tak bertulang menggelitiki puting miliknya.

Membuka mata dan melirik si pemuda tampan yang tengah asik menggulum dadanya. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bagian bawah sambil mendesis lirih. Tangannya yang berada di kepala Yunho jatuh ke pundak _namja_ itu dan memegang kuat. "Ssh.. mnh! Uh!" kembali menutup mata menikmati.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar suara merdu itu yang bagaikan lantunan melodi pembangkit semangat. Setelah puas membuat sebelah dada si pemuda manis membengkak, ia mengangkat kepala dan menemukan wajah Jaejoong memerah sempurna ditambah bintik-bintik keringat yang membuat _namja_ itu kelihatan seksi di matanya. Dan sewaktu sepasang mata tersebut terbuka menunjukkan pandangan sayu, Yunho makin tak tahan segera mendengar Jaejoong mendesahkan _nama_nya.

Ia mendekat. Memposisikan kepalanya di dekat telinga Jaejoong. Menjilat daun telinga si pemuda manis seraya berbisik lirih, "_Neo naekeoya_." [kau milikku]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho bangkit lalu duduk menyandar pada _headboard_ sembari menarik seseorang bertubuh lebih kecil untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Memandang wajah manis itu dengan senyum kecil di sudut bibir berbentuk hati miliknya. Jaejoong tengah mengatur napas yang tak stabil sehingga dadanya kembang kempis, terlihat kelelahan. Satu tangan si _namja_ tampan memanjang kemudian menyeka bulir keringat yang senantiasa mengaliri wajah manis tersebut. Akibat permainan tadi. Ia sendiri juga lelah, namun melihat Jaejoong begini seakan melenyapkan semua.

_Doe eyes_ itu terpejam kala merasakan sentuhan lembut di kening turun ke pipi. Menikmati. Entahlah.. segala ketakutan, gelisah bahkan trauma Jaejoong menghilang begitu saja. Mendapat perlakuan yang membuat ia nyaman dari Yunho si biang penderitaannya selama ini. Tetapi yang juga mampu membuat ia menjeritkan nama pemuda itu ketika menjemput nikmat. Dia tidak merasa sakit, malah ia senang dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Yunho. Serasa dibutuhkan.

Jaejoong membuka mata dan menatap Yunho yang ada di depannya. Memperhatikan seluruh lekuk wajah _namja_ itu. Sudahkah ia mengakui jika Yunho sangat tampan? Dengan lengkungan mata bak musang, hidung mancung, bibir berbentuk hati yang tadi menggulum bibirnya dan garis wajah yang tegas. Tapi Jaejoong tak berani menelusuri kesimpulan lain yang mulai terbentuk di dalam pikirannya.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan ini dengan orang lain?" pertanyaan yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Jaejoong. Tersadar dari mulutnya yang sembarangan bicara si pemuda manis langsung menunduk. Bo-bodoh! Te-tentu saja dia pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain. Bodoh! Bodoh! Merutuk dalam hati.

"_Ani_."

Jaejoong mendongak. Memberikan tatapan tak percaya. Benarkah? Tidak mungkin! Masa lelaki seperti Yunho tidak pernah melakukan hal itu dengan orang lain! Tidak bisa dipercaya! Ta-tapi.. jika benar, maka ia orang pertama? Jaejoong tidak mengerti ketika sesuatu dalam dadanya membuncah girang. Dia yang pertama? "A-a-aku.."

Yunho tidak memperdulikan mengapa si pemuda manis mengajukan pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak penting. Lalu tatapan berbinar barusan seolah anak kecil yang mendapat mainan bagus. Ia meraih tangan Jaejoong kemudian memainkan jemari nan lentik milik si pemuda manis.

"_Geundae, naega wae_?" Jaejoong bertanya untuk diri sendiri dengan suara kecil namun dapat di dengar oleh Yunho.

Si _namja_ tampan berhenti dari kegiatannya memainkan jemari Jaejoong. Kini ia menatap si pemuda manis yang terlihat sedang berpikir. Aneh sekali bertanya seperti itu. Bibirnya kembali menyunggingkan senyum. Tidak salah ia tertarik pada pemuda manis ini 'kan? Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong kemudian berbisik, "Saat melihatmu aku sangat menginginkanmu. Aku ingin memilikimu."

Seraya mendorong tubuh kecil itu kembali berbaring di atas ranjang. Sedang Jaejoong tercenung mendengar kalimat Yunho. Dia belum bereaksi dan tak berkata apapun. Hanya memandang si pemuda tampan dengan tatapan ketidakpercayaan.

"Buktikan kau adalah milikku." Kata Yunho tegas.

Lalu memperkecil jarak wajah mereka dan memagut bibir merah milik si pemuda manis. Menggulum lalu menghisap bagian atas kemudian bawah bergantian. Merapatkan tubuh mereka yang tak tertutupi apapun. Jaejoong sekali lagi terlena sehingga membalas ciuman itu. Menggerakkan kedua tangannya melingkari leher Yunho membiarkan si _namja_ tampan mengulangi aktivitas sebelumnya.

"Ungh~" erangan Jaejoong seolah mengiyakan kalimat Yunho.

**~xXXx~**

Aktivitas baru yang dilakukan Yunho sekarang adalah mengamati seseorang yang tertidur di sampingnya. Tenang dan damai serta polos. Sungguh, ia amat menyukai ekspresi Jaejoong ini. Terlihat manis juga menggemaskan. Apalagi sewaktu bibir merah si pemuda manis bergerak-gerak lucu bergumam tidak jelas. Senyum Yunho mengembang. Tak menyangka jika mereka bisa sedekat ini. Terlebih dia yang sering sekali mengasari Jaejoong bahkan mengancam. Dia sendiri bingung, selalu tak bisa mendekati si _namja_ manis dengan baik.

Dia tahu bila Jaejoong amat ketakutan bertemu atau berpapasan dengannya. Apa ia begitu menyeramkan? Padahal ia ingin dekat dengan si _namja_ manis. Berbagi keluh kesah seperti yang dilakukan Jaejoong dan kakak perempuannya, Jessica. Apalagi Ilwoo yang kerap bersikap baik pada Jaejoong–yang terus membakar emosinya jika melihat mereka bersama. Entahlah.. dia sangat tidak suka Ilwoo berdekatan dengan Jaejoong.

Hah.. sebenarnya dia iri. Melihat Jessica, Ilwoo dan Jaejoong tertawa bersama tanpa dia ikut di dalamnya. Dia juga ingin melakukan hal menyenangkan seperti mereka. Tapi.. dia tidak bisa. Emosi yang cepat terpancing dan keangkuhan lebih besar daripada keinginan. Ia memang lelaki brengsek. Ia mengaku. Terlebih apa yang ia perbuat terhadap Jaejoong saat pertama kali bertemu. Mungkin.. itu yang membuat si pemuda manis enggan berada di satu tempat bersamanya.

Yunho menghembuskan napas kasar. Meski di lubuk hatinya ia sedih mendapati Jaejoong yang terus takut saat melihatnya, ia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Predikat _namja_ jahat dan lelaki bertabiat buruk sudah ia sandang. Susah melepas jika hanya berdasar keinginan belaka. Dia tidak mungkin bisa memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan baik.

**~xXXx~**

Perlahan kelopak _doe eyes_ itu terbuka menampilkan sepasang intan hitam bening yang mengkilap. Mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menjernihkan penglihatan yang sedikit buram. Jaejoong merasa aneh ketika mendapati ruangan yang ia kenali. Kamarnya–di kediaman Jung. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaring lalu menoleh dan menemukan seorang pemuda tampan tidur tepat di sebelahnya. Refleks Jaejoong memperhatikan keadaan dirinya. Ia memakai pakaian lengkap seperti semalam. Celana _jeans_ dan _sweater_ kain. Apa.. Yunho membawa ia pulang dalam keadaan tertidur lalu meletakkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang? Karena lelah, _namja_ itu juga tidur di sini? Menerka.

Jaejoong mengamati raut damai si pemuda tampan yang masih terbuai mimpi. Tak ada lagi ketakutan, tubuh gemetar dan operasi jantung menggila. Ia seakan terbiasa melihat Yunho tidur di sampingnya. Apa karena semalam? Uh, tidak! Ta-tapi.. ia menyerahkan diri membuat ingatan tentang malam mengenaskan yang menjadi mimpi buruknya menghilang. Kenapa? Kenapa dia seperti ini? Bukankah ia membenci Yunho? Mencap _namja_ itu jahat dan trauma? Jaejoong tak tahu.

Termenung beberapa saat kemudian menyadari sesuatu. Sontak meraba permukaan perutnya yang datar. Meski semalam _namja_ itu mengatakan menginginkan dirinya serta ingin memiliki Jaejoong, tapi kemungkinan besar Yunho tak akan terima kalau tahu dia tengah mengandung. Mengandung bayi Yunho. Tak hanya Yunho, Jessica maupun Ilwoo juga pasti memandang jijik lalu menendang keluar dari rumah.

Yunho-_ssi_.. seandainya kau tahu.. Jaejoong membatin. Ah, tidak. Kau tak boleh tahu. Kau pasti akan membenci bayi ini. Sama seperti _eomma_ yang tega mengusirku dari rumah dan bilang aku bukan anaknya lagi. Kau, Jessica _nuna_ dan Ilwoo_ hyung_ tidak boleh tahu. Apalagi _nuna_ dan Ilwoo akan sangat kecewa padaku. Mereka orang baik. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan mereka.

Memantabkan hati untuk tak mengatakan apapun mengenai bayi dalam perut. Yah, Jaejoong tak mau melihat wajah kecewa Jessica serta Ilwoo. Mereka terlalu baik. Menghela sebentar lalu turun dari ranjang. Sejenak ia memandang Yunho kemudian merapikan selimut yang tercecer jauh hampir jatuh dari pinggir tempat tidur menutupi tubuh si _namja_ tampan hingga dada. Jaejoong melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berhubung ini hari minggu, _maid_ yang bekerja di rumah tidak datang. Ya _yeoja_ itu mendapat libur juga di hari minggu karena biasanya Jessica yang mengambil alih pekerjaan rumah. Si nona rumah juga ingin sesekali melibatkan diri dengan kediaman peninggalan orang tuanya. Dan sementara Jessica berada di Busan, Jaejoong yang melakukan tugasnya. Dimulai dari memasak sarapan. _Namja_ manis ini cukup telaten dalam urusan masak memasak sebab ia sering membantu sang ibu untuk menyiapkan makanan.

Sup ikan dan kentang goreng. Juga membuat kopi dan segelas susu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sewaktu membawa makanan yang baru ia masak untuk diletakkan di meja makan ia bertemu dengan Yunho. Tak sengaja mengulas senyum sapa namun diacuhkan begitu saja. Jaejoong menghela napas dan berjalan lebih cepat. Meletakkan makanan tadi lalu merapikan meja terlebih dahulu. Tak lama si _namja_ tampan datang, langsung duduk dan mengambil sarapan kemudian memakannya. Jaejoong hanya diam melihat Yunho hingga akhirnya ikut duduk dan sarapan.

Selesai sarapan Jaejoong mengambil piring kotor lalu membawa ke dapur. Mencucinya dan menaruh di rak. Ketika kembali ke meja makan rupanya Yunho masih duduk di kursi, sekali lagi menghembuskan napas pelan. Ia tetap membersihkan meja walau terkesan tidak sopan sebab masih ada yang duduk. Saat Jaejoong hendak berbalik ke dapur tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena sepasang lengan melingkar di bagian pingganya. Ia tahu bila itu adalah tangan Yunho. Si _namja_ tampan yang memeluknya. Jaejoong diam.

Mata Jaejoong terpejam merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyapu kulit bagian belakang lehernya. "Yu-yun.." mencoba menolak, tapi Yunho tetap pada kegiatannya. Jaejoong tahu kemana arah tindakan pemuda tampan ini. "Ka-kau sudah mendapatkannya semalam."

Bukannya berhenti, Yunho makin mengintenskan gerakan mulutnya menyapu leher Jaejoong. Seraya menghirup aroma si _namja_ manis yang mulai menjadi candu baginya. "Itu tidak cukup memuaskan."

_Deg_! Bagai ada batu besar terhempas tepat mengenai dadanya. Jaejoong terkejut mendengar ucapan Yunho. Jantungnya serasa ditusuk oleh pisau. Sakit sekali. Lebih–lebih parah dari ketakutan yang ia rasa sebelumnya.

"Sarapan yang tidak membangkitkan selera." Katanya sembari melepas dekapan di tubuh si _namja_ manis lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang diam membeku.

Ja-jadi.. jadi Yunho hanya menganggap ia sebagai pemuas saja? Sakit hatinya makin membara. Pedih, perih dan apalagi kata yang menggambarkan luka? Tubuhnya melemas seperti tak bertulang. Tak menyangka kalimat bak belati itu bakal terlontar dari mulut Yunho. _Namja_ itu hanya menginginkannya sebagai pemuas, tak lebih. Kau benar-benar brengsek, Jung Yunho! Jaejoong memekik dalam hati.

Mudah sekali dia percaya kalimat Yunho semalam. Berpikir bahwa _namja_ itu telah berubah dan sedikit saja menyukainya. Sedikit.. tak usah banyak, sebab ia berharap Yunho memperlakukannya dengan baik. Namun.. kalimat pembuai tersebut tak ada artinya lagi untuk diingat. Entah sejak kapan pipinya basah, Jaejoong tidak tahu. Dia tak sanggup menahan bulir-bulir bening itu mengaliri wajahnya. Ah, tidak! Dia tak boleh menangis. Cepat-cepat Jaejoong menghapus dua aliran anak sungai di muka menggunakan tangan. Bodoh sekali menangis Cuma karena _namja_ itu. Jaejoong harus kuat. Kau kuat Kim Jaejoong! Menyemangati diri sendiri.

Baiklah, ia punya banyak pekerjaan hari ini jadi bisa mengalihkan pikiran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menyapu, mengepel dan membersihkan rumah. Ia lakukan sendiri. Melelahkan memang, tapi Jaejoong menikmati waktu yang ia habiskan. Ia suka pekerjaan membersihkan rumah. Dulu sang ibu sering mengajak membereskan kediaman mereka. Dari dalam sampai pekarangan. Dilakukan berdua hingga sore hari lalu minum teh di teras untuk beristirahat. Uh.. Jaejoong rindu ibunya. Sedang apa ia sekarang?

Pekerjaan terakhir adalah menjemur pakaian. Beruntung ada mesin cuci, jadi ia tak perlu ke kamar mandi dan mengucek semua pakaian kotor. Jaejoong menemukan selembar kemeja berwarna biru langit yang ia ingat dipakai Yunho semalam. Sebetulnya, _namja_ itu teramat tampan. Hanya saja prilakunya yang tak baik. Tanpa sadar senyum Jaejoong mengembang membayangkan penampilan Yunho memakai kemeja itu.

Selesai menjemur pakaian pemuda manis ini segera melesat ke dapur. Mengambil air minum. Haus. Cuaca hari ini terlalu cerah, matahari amat terik membuat keringat bercucuran membasahi wajah serta kaos yang dikenakan Jaejoong. Sebentar lagi pakaian yang ia jemur pasti kering, pikirnya.

Hampir gelas yang ia pegang terlepas dari tangan saat sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh keningnya. Jaejoong terkejut. Saat berbalik dan melihat apa yang terjadi, jantungnya kembali dipaksa berdentum keras. O-oh.. Yunho! _Namja_ itu sedang membersihkan wajah Jaejoong dari keringat menggunakan sapu tangan. A-apa? Apa Jaejoong tengah bermimpi? Yu-yunho?!

"Jangan terlalu bekerja keras." Kata _namja_ tampan ini seraya mengusap wajah berair Jaejoong.

Mulutnya serasa dikunci rapat, tak dapat berkata-kata. Yu-yunho memperlakukannya begini? Diluar dugaan! Bibirnya tanpa sadar melengkung membentuk senyum. Apa ini keajaiban? Tuhan.. sungguh Yunho?

"Aku tidak suka." Yunho menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Jaejoong dan menatap si _namja_ manis. Tatapan hangat walau tak ada ekspresi. Ah, biarlah. Mendapati Yunho bersikap baik begini bagai anugrah. "Kau benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah."

A-apa? Menyedihkan?! Lenyap sudah senyum Jaejoong berganti kerucutan. _Namja_ manis ini sungguh-sungguh refleks memanyunkan mulutnya sewaktu mendengar kata 'menyedihkan'. Tega sekali Yunho mengatai dia seperti itu. Dia melakukan pekerjaan rumah secara sukarela, jadi jangan bilang menyedihkan. Lagi-lagi kau meluluh lantakkan hatiku, Yun.

"Dasar jelek." Lanjut Yunho lalu tertawa dan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Huh? Je-jelek?! Kau pikir siapa dirimu mengataiku jelek?! Ingin Jaejoong berteriak begitu. Tapi dia Cuma berani menjerit dalam hati. Kalau aku jelek kenapa kau menginginkanku? Kenapa kau menyentuhku? Jung Yunho bodoh! _Pabo_! _Pabo_! Seandainya dia nekat sudah pasti gelas dalam genggamannya melayang ke kepala Yunho. Geh! Eh–tunggu! Tadi itu.. Yunho tertawa? Tertawa? Dia tertawa. Benar tertawa.

Pertama kali melihat Yunho tertawa. Ada kegembiraan menyelubungi hati Jaejoong. Yunho tertawa karena dirinya. Meski pagi tadi Yunho sukses membuat ia menitikkan air mata, tapi sekarang Jaejoong senang. Yun.. jika kau selalu bersikap baik begini, aku tidak akan pernah takut dan menghindarimu.

**~xXxx~**

Pagi ini Jaejoong terbangun disertai sakit di seluruh badan. Pegal. Apa karena bekerja hampir seharian? Mungkin. Ia meregangkan otot-otot sendinya yang terasa pegal. Dia butuh istirahat lebih. Sewaktu ingin bangkit dari ranjang tak sengaja matanya melirik sebuah tangan di atas perutnya. Tangan? Langsung menoleh ke samping dan.. Hah?! Se-sejak kapan? A-ada Yunho tidur di sebelahnya. Seperti kemarin. Kenapa _namja_ itu jadi suka tidur di kamarnya?

Jaejoong merubah posisi sehingga berbaring berhadapan dengan Yunho. Lagi-lagi mengamati wajah si _namja_ tampan. Tak puas hanya memandang, telunjuk Jaejoong mulai bergerilya di sekitar wajah Yunho. Dari hidung yang mancung–ah, apa anakku nanti juga memiliki hidung yang bagus sepertimu? Pasti dia lucu. Kalau dia laki-laki dan mirip denganmu, tampan. Aih, Kim Jaejoong! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Di dekati _namja_ lain saja, si Jung ini mengamuk. Bagaimana jika tahu dia mengandung? Mungkin Yunho juga akan menyuruh melakukan aborsi.

Sudahlah.. Jaejoong merapikan letak selimut untuk Yunho kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur. Baru kakinya menyentuh lantai, gerakan si pemuda manis tertahan karena tangannya dipegang. Jaejoong menggerakkan kepala melihat ranjang dan melihat Yunho sedang berusaha duduk.

"_Morning kiss_."

Apa? Ti-tidak mau! Jaejoong pura-pura tidak mendengar sambil mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Yunho yang cukup kuat. Lalu si _namja_ tampan malah memiringkan kepala serta memberikan tatapan seolah-olah berharap Jaejoong mau memberikan apa yang ia minta. Ekspresi macam apa itu? Dia tak pernah melihat Yunho memasang wajah begitu. Apa salah makan semalam? Uh.. jangan menatapku seperti itu, bisa mati berdiri aku kalau ditatap terus.

"_Morning kiss_." Mengulang permintaannya seraya menunjukkan wajah polos tak berdosa.

Uh~ apa boleh buat? Jaejoong menarik napas pelan dan membuangnya. Ia naik ke atas tempat tidur dan duduk di hadapan Yunho. Oh.. jantungnya sekarang seakan bernyanyi-nyanyi mendukung apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ini cukup memalukan, apalagi ia yang akan mencium. Astaga! Perlahan ia mendekat pada Yunho yang sudah siap dengan menutup mata. Baiklah, hanya kecupan selamat pagi.

Bibir merah Jaejoong menempel di permukaan bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho. Cuma menempel dan tak berlangsung lama. Si _namja_ manis segera kabur ke kamar mandi begitu selesai mengabulkan permintaan Yunho. Organ di dalam dadanya masih berdetak-detak keras sehabis menutup pintu kasar. Wajahnya terasa panas. Ke-kenapa begini? Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kulakukan?! Jaejoong segera membasuh wajahnya dengan air.

Sementara _namja_ tampan yang masih duduk di atas ranjang memamerkan senyum sumringah. Lucu sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sarapan pagi ini juga sama seperti sebelumnya. Sepi. Yunho tak bicara apa-apa. Huh, tadi pagi minta _morning kiss_ tapi sekarang Jaejoong dicueki. Apa dia memang suka kumat? Pikirnya.

Waktu berputar hingga tak terasa kini telah memasuki siang. Jaejoong sedang menyapu ruang tengah sementara Yunho menonton DVD. Tumben. Sebenarnya si _namja_ manis ikut menonton makanya dari tadi tak selesai dengan kegiatannya. Film yang ditonton Yunho ber_genre_ _action_ dan _war_, meski tak terlalu paham jalan cerita film tapi Jaejoong asik menontonnya. Sesekali ia melirik Yunho ingin tahu ekspresi wajah si _namja_ tampan. Aneh sekali, mukanya datar-datar saja menonton film itu.

"Ahh.."

Eh? Suara apa itu? Seperti desahan. Jaejoong memperhatikan layar besar televisi dan matanya membelalak. A-a-ada adegan ranjang?! Ke-kenapa ada adegan begitu? Yu-yun.. apa dia akan menonton adegan itu? Ku-kumohon jangan! Yun, ingat aku ada di sini. Yunho.. tidak! Oh, tidak! Jaejoong berteriak-teriak bak orang gila dalam hati.

Dan.. fuh~! Jaejoong menghela napas lega begitu melihat adegan itu hilang dari layar televisi. Yunho me_skip_ adegan tersebut. Dia sempat spot jantung tadi. Kalau seandainya Yunho menonton adegan itu, apa jadinya? Apa dia akan ditarik ke kamar dan..? Wajah Jaejoong memerah. Kenapa sekarang otaknya yang mesum?

"Kau kenapa?"

Jaejoong menengadah dan melihat Yunho sedang menatapnya aneh. Gugup seketika. "A-ah.. tidak." Jawabnya menunjukkan cengiran.

Yunho mengangkat bahu tak perduli dan kembali menatap layar televisi. Sedangkan Jaejoong merasa dia bisa bersikap lebih tenang di dekat Yunho. Perasaan takut yang berlebihan tak pernah menghampiri lagi. Apa.. karena mereka bersama dua hari ini?

Bunyi pintu diketuk terdengar, Jaejoong segera meletakkan sapu yang ia pegang dan berlari menuju pintu depan. Membuka pintu rumah dan menemukan seorang _namja_ tampan lain mirip dengan Yunho dengan kulit putih. Perbedaan mereka tak hanya di warna kulit, garis wajah pria ini lebih lembut dan matanya lebih sipit dari Yunho. Jung Ilwoo.

"Jaejoong_ie_.." panggil si _namja_ tampan melihat yang membuka pintu adalah Jaejoong. "_Bogosippeo_.." katanya lalu memberi pelukan kecil pada si pemuda manis.

Jaejoong tidak membalas karena kaget Ilwoo tiba-tiba muncul. Bukannya _namja_ ini bilang akan pulang malam? Entahlah.

"Hey!" Ilwoo melambaikan tangan di depan muka Jaejoong sebab _namja_ manis ini diam saja.

"Ah, _ne_." sambutnya sedikit kikuk.

"Jangan melamun." Ujar Ilwoo lalu menenteng ransel yang ia bawa masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kembali. Ketika melewati ruang tengah, Ilwoo melihat Yunho yang sedang duduk menonton DVD. "Hey, saudara. Aku kembali." Menyapa.

Yunho mendongak. Raut wajahnya tetap datar. "Masuk ke kamarmu." Katanya cuek sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ish, kau ini." Bukannya membalas sapaan malah kata-kata begitu yang Ilwoo terima. Dasar! Dia pun berlalu ke kamarnya di lantai dua untuk meletakkan ransel.

Jaejoong mengambil sapunya lagi dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda. Ilwoo sudah pulang, jadi rumah tak terasa sepi lagi. Tak berapa lama si _namja_ tampan berkulit putih itu muncul di ruang tengah. Keningnya langsung mengernyit melihat Jaejoong memegang sapu. Hash! Kenapa Yunho membiarkan saja?! Ilwoo menghampiri Jaejoong dan merebut alat kebersihan tersebut.

"Eh?" kaget Jaejoong.

"Sudah ku katakan kau adalah tamu di rumah ini."

"Ta-tapi.." Jaejoong mencoba mengambil lagi sapu yang dipegang Ilwoo.

Ilwoo menjauhkan tangannya agar sapu yang ia pegang tak dapat diraih Jaejoong. Mengamati wajah si pemuda manis hingga ia menangkap sesuatu mengalir keluar dari hidung Jaejoong. Melempar sembarang sapu menimbulkan bunyi berisik kemudian mengambil sapu tangan yang ada dalam saku dan menangkap wajah Jaejoong. Membersihkan cairan berwarna merah di atas mulut si pemuda manis. "Kau mimisan."

"Huh?"

Yunho yang mendengar itu langsung mengangkat kepala. Melihat Ilwoo memegang wajah Jaejoong dan mengusapkan sapu tangan di kulit si _namja_ manis, cemburu mulai menghinggapinya. Membanting _remote_ DVD lalu dengan kasar bangkit dari sofa dan beranjak dari duduknya pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah.

Oh, tidak. Jaejoong menepis tangan Ilwoo yang masih membersihkan hidungnya. "Terima kasih." Katanya sambil berlalu.

Ilwoo yang ditinggalkan kebingungan sendiri.

**~xXXx~**

Dengan senang hati Ilwoo menghampiri seorang _namja_ manis berbadan kecil yang tengah mengacak-acak dapur untuk membantu. Dia tak mau Jaejoong sendirian menyiapkan makan malam. Tadi sampai mimisan mungkin karena terlalu memaksakan diri bekerja membersihkan rumah. Jadi dia ingin meringankan beban si pemuda manis. Walau mendapat penolakan halus dari Jaejoong, Ilwoo bersikeras ikut membantu. Jadi Jaejoong tak punya pilihan lain membiarkan _namja_ itu membantunya.

"Aw!" jerit Jaejoong ketika pisau melukai jari telunjuknya karena tak hati-hati saat mengiri bawang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Markus memperhatikan gerak-gerik si _namja_ manis.

Jaejoong menggeleng menyembunyikan jemarinya.

Tanpa bicara Ilwoo menarik tangan Jaejoong dan melihat darah keluar dari telunjuk si pemuda manis. Dia kemudian memasukkan jari Jaejoong ke dalam mulutnya, menghisap darah yang keluar. Si _namja_ manis merasa aneh sendiri diperlakukan begini.

Dan kejadian ini tertangkap oleh sepasang mata musang yang berdiri di lorong menuju dapur. Tidak cukupkah kejadian siang tadi? Kenapa Ilwoo lagi-lagi berbuat sok baik kepada Jaejoong?! Napasnya mulai tersendat menahan gelembung emosi dalam dada. Yunho yang tadi ingin mengambil air minum berbalik dan langsung masuk ke kamar. Membanting pintu tak bersalah itu amat keras sehingga bunyi debam menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar bunyi itu, juga Ilwoo. Tapi _namja_ itu seakan tak terganggu. Segera si pemuda manis menarik tangannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho yang membanting pintu, pikir Jaejoong. Apa Yunho melihatnya bersama Ilwoo? Apa Yunho melihat Ilwoo menghisap telunjuknya? Pasti. Perasaan tak enak pun mengerubungi Jaejoong.

_**To Be Continued**_

**a/n : ** Apa ini termasuk _update_ asap? He he

Oya, maaf kalau nama Eunsun sering ke selip. Kim Eunsun _is my_ Korean_ name_! Hi hi.. saking pengennya jadi tokoh keketik deh nama itu *plak* abaikan!

Libur di hari yang deketan itu enak! Ha ha.. dan, bener yah kata Jejung! Melakukan pekerjaan rumah itu menyenangkan! Aku yang biasanya bangun jam sepuluh di hari libur.. eng-ing-eng~ hari ini pekerjaan rumah selesai jam sepuluh! Wow! Banyak waktu santai deh.. kugunakan edit FF ini ho ho

Terima kasih banyak yaa atas dukungan-dukungan teman-teman semua! Tengkyuuuu~

_Wanna review again_?


End file.
